Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) and autonomous driving systems allow an automobile to drive itself. These systems must be secured against external attacks by hackers attempting to change the automobile's behavior.
The ADAS system has two main devices—a sensor device and a processing device. The sensor device may be, for example, a camera or radar system, and generates the sensor data. The processing device processes the sensor data to make driving decisions, such as braking.
Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) interfaces couple the sensor device and the processing device via signal lines. The LVDS interfaces and signal lines transmit a sensor data signal from the sensor device to the processing device. This sensor data signal could become a hacker target. Hacking may be active, that is, the hacker may modify the signal lines to replace an original sensor data signal with a fake sensor data signal, or replace the sensor device. Alternatively, the hacking may be passive, that is, the hacker may use a measurement tool to listen to the transmitted sensor data signal.
Conventionally the sensor data signal is protected using encryption/hashing. To obtain a high level of integrity, the encryption hardware needs to support encryption streams of over 400 bits/s per channel. Up to eight channels are currently available, but twelve channels are foreseen. Support for such high bit rates requires expensive hardware.